1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a camera device; particularly to a wireless camera apparatus and a wireless camera device.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional camera device includes two types, which are the wire camera device and the wireless camera device. The wireless camera device further includes two types, which are the immovable wireless camera device 100′ (as shown in FIG. 1) and the movable wireless camera device 100″ (as shown in FIG. 2). However, the immovable wireless camera device 100′ and the movable wireless camera device 100″ are still having some technical problems, and the problems are stated as follows.
Please refer to FIG. 1, the installation of the immovable wireless camera device 100′ needs to drill the wall 200′ to form with a plurality of holes by the professional machine for securing the immovable wireless camera device 100′. Moreover, the immovable wireless camera device 100′ is almost fixed on a higher position, so that the power wires of the immovable wireless camera device 100′ needs to be collated by the professional.
Please refer to FIG. 2. The movable wireless camera device 100″ is usually disposed on a desk-top 200″, such that the observing range of the movable wireless camera device 100″ is limited by the height of the desk-top 200″. If the movable wireless camera device 100″ needs to be disposed on a higher position, a platform needs to be installed at the higher position for providing the movable wireless camera device 100″ to be disposed thereon. Moreover, the movable wireless camera device 100″ is operated by the battery arranged therein for having the movable property, but the movable wireless camera device 100″ will stop to operate when the battery depletes electrical energy.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.